Angra Mainyu
Background The Birth of an Immortal Jashin was initially believed to be the a god of darkness reliant on solely on complete an utter destruction. In reality, he was no more than an ordinary villager. A human that was freed from the confines of Order by having his name expelled from existence, and altered into one to be both hailed and feared. One day, he was randomly chosen as the source of all evil in the world by his village located in a disclosed location within the Land of Demons and was tortured and sacrificed in the following rituals. The villagers believed that from the moment humans are born, there is evil in them. Since it was impossible to be freed from malice just through clean, righteous living, the only way to realize the true goodness of human beings was to force all the evils of the world onto one person and blame him as the true source of any human evil. If one person embodies all the evils of the world, the rest of the people cannot be evil, no matter what. This was the simple, child-like theory they all invested in. So they continuously tortured him until he went insane. They captured him, beat him, carved every word that cursed mankind onto his body, forced every sin imaginable upon him, took out bits and pieces of him slowly, defiled his mind with absolute evil, and held him responsible for all of it in the world. They would not allow him to die until he succumbs to old age. He had a curse put on him as a result, one made of the great evil that he was to represent. He was shocked at first at the senselessness of it at all. Eventually he started wondering who it was he should hate. However, Jashin himself only felt anger and hatred towards the world and the people that mercilessly executed him. His forced sacrifice eased the confused minds of his people, which despite being unintentional, caused him to complete the ritual set by the people who had tortured him, making him immortal, as to embody the evils of the world for a time surpassing even eternity itself. He only despised mankind of his own accord during the first few years, but after that, the hate became a natural function for him rather than an emotion; hate was the state he was always in, so it was only natural for him to continue hating everything without any other reason. By that time, he forgave and tolerated humanity for whatever sins they may cause while hating them. The world is worth hating. The imbalances were evened out by his hatred, so the people could be absolved of all guilt and live freely. But that kind of "forgiveness" is also the same type that validates any evils that humans may perform. Yet as the time passed by and he saw many rises and fall of generations, he realized that while he still hated humans for what they did, he still loved the world. Of course, the people that put him up there, his family, his loved ones, the people he hated, died long before he did. The village changed over the generations, expanding, declining; people reviled him, people feared him, people scorned him, and yet they revered him as the sign of their salvation. But he could do nothing but hate, since that was the only thing he could communicate to the world. In the end, he accepted his role for humanity, even if it meant to be the blame for their wrongdoings. A helpless sacrifice—an ordinary person without any special talent—that transformed into exactly what they wanted, that was determined to be and came to represent all evils of the world. And thus, hated by everyone and losing his self, a god was born. The Rebellion of a Deity Contempt, hatred, subverted perspectives, these all clouded the mind of Jashin, until one day he could tolerate the pain no longer. What seemed an eternity itself had passed since he became the embodiment of sin, the calamity of evil, and he had lived to witness many generations come and go, and yet the denizens of the Land of Demons still despised him, still loathed his very existence. Then, it snapped - his mind corroded with despair and corruption, Jashin slaughtered the priesthood and all those connected with them. He slew hundreds for the pain thousands had bestowed upon him, and no matter how many times the people retaliated, he could not be defeated. The creation completely eradicated the creators - his immortality was their own fall. Fated to live on for an eternity as the representation of evil, Jashin decided he would settle for no less, the the utter destruction of the continent's citizens. He did not want everything to end all at once though; he wanted its population's numbers to dwindle, one by one, for each person slain he would be gradually relieved of the burden he had carried for a time even he could not recall. And at that, he departed from the Land of Demons, to a location even the world remains clueless of. Appearance Jashin physically appears as a boy despite his well-advanced age with lightly tanned skin and black, messy hair. He bears red markings all over his body representing all of the evil in the world, when realistically they're just composed of dried blood, a permanent addition to his body being hardened into his skin. Apart from that he barely wears any clothing, wearing a red towel-like lower garment with its front modified for easier movement, and a plate-less red headband with extensive tails. He wears filthy bandages over his fists like gauntlets, and the similar on his feet as well as his lower shin to compensate for the lack of proper shinobi footwear. Personality He usually has a lazy and laid-back attitude, lacking any sense of justice. Instead he can be a complete villain at times, striving off of his own perception of justice, in bringing the world utter chaos as opposed to destruction, to appease himself psychologically for all of the trauma he had suffered as a mere villager. When under this impression he has absolutely no moral restraints regarding the people he kills; he considered slaughter a calling of justice, and often takes considerable pleasure in making his opponents' deaths as painful as possible; he can only be sadistic at times when he's terribly bored with the one he's conversing with, the actions he produces depending heavily upon the latter's gender - he would heinously kill the other if they were a male, and should they be female, would brutally rape them if they were susceptible to such a villainous crime, or proceed to mock their very existence for being of such a weak constitution. Abilities Jashin is a very deadly individual in combat, considerably when he wiped out an entire village in the Land of Demons solely, despite the fact those within weren't combat specialists. Immortality Jashin's main advantage was his inability to die, a result of being cursed with the world's evils when he was but a simply villager. His immortality allowed him to survive numerous fatal injuries, and almost any form of dismemberment over the countless years he has lived. Even though he is impervious to most physical attacks, as well as survive the injuries that actually get through to him, he is still susceptible to pain, however in the present he barely recognizes it, having suffered much traumatic pain in the past. Despite being "immortal", he is still capable of dying from a lack of nutrients. Taijutsu In battle, Jashin is shown to be very skilled in taijutsu. He is extremely agile, having tremendous acrobatic prowess and dexterity in avoiding attacks. Tawrich & Zarich Jashin wields the fang-like twin daggers Tawrich and Zarich in battle, which can be used as sword breakers, and are notably ordained with the same red pattern his body bears as a result of becoming humanity's scapegoat. Jashin is capable of integrating the blades into his Bane of Light form where he takes on the appearance of a Gen'ei and becomes practically untouchable in close-ranged combat. Stats Trivia * Themes ** Flashback ~ avenger by NUMBER201. ** Transgressive ~ Longing Heart by NUMBER201. ** Casual ~ false transmigration of the soul by NUMBER201. ** Battle ~ encounter by NUMBER201.